yokai_watch_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Classic Yo-Kai
Classic Yo-Kai & Excorising Again is 2nd episode of Season 2 of Yo-Kai Adventures Transcript "scroll unravels showing the name of the 1st part of the episode" Whisper: Shouldn't you being your project? Nick: I am, I going to find some Yo-Kai to do research on. Jibanyan: There's 2 right here with you. Nick: Not you guys opens his book and flips through the pages Nick: These guys! Whisper: Those are Classic Yo-Kai, they'll be perfect for research. Nick: I know, I can't wait to befriend Boyclops, Lady Longnek and Pallysol. Whisper: Hold on just a minute, they're not just gonna automatically befriend you. Nick: Duh! I know that, it's been like that with all my Yo-Kai friends, you ask them something, you return the favor. Whisper: What will you do? Nick: It's a surprise. {Theme Song} Nick: This place looks like it could be filled with Classic Yo-Kai. Whisper: This is the same place your dad found Boyclops, Lady Longnek & Pallysol. Nick: Then it's perfect. "enters INN} {Cut to a room} Nick: "searching" Jibanyan: Found anything yet? Nick: Not yet. Whisper: I can't wait for you to meet them. Nick: There! Lady Longnek: Greetings! Boyclops: Hi-ya! Pallysol: How can we help? Nick: I'm doing some research on Yo-Kai and I was wondering if you guys could help. Lady Longnek: Of course. Boyclops: No prob. Pallysol: Would be a pleasure. {Cut to Later} Nick: Thank you guys so much, so what do I have to do to return the favor? Boyclops: Nothing. Whisper: What!? Pallysol: Notta. Nick: Really? Lady Longnek: Of course... Boyclops: We like being asked questions. Pallysol: Take our medals as gratitude. three classic yo-kai hand Nick their medals Nick: Thanks, you guys are cool. Lady Longnek: Thanks. Boyclops: Aw! Shucks! Pallysol: It was no problem, really. Jibanyan: Looks like our work here is done. Whisper: We've gotta do something. Boyclops: Nope. Nick: Whisper, they said it's fine. Whisper: It's not fine! Jibanyan: Dude, just let it go and c'mon. Whisper: There's something you must want. Nick: Would you stop. Whisper: Anything at all. Jibanyan: You know what, if you want to do something then that's fine, but we're leaving. Nick: Bye. "walks out" Whisper: Anything to help friends. Jibanyan: Yeah, 'cause your helpful. "walks out" "Screen closes on Whisper cleaning up, then closes" "scroll unravels showing the name of the 2nd part of the episode" Nick: Huh? Is that who I think it is. Whisper: Not again. Jibanyan: The exorcist from before. Nick: Why is he here and talking to Max? Whisper: Why don't you ask? Betty: "walks up" Hey Nick, did you hear? Nick: Hear what? Emily: There's something going on at MT. Wildwood. Nick: Like what? Betty: A boy Cyclops, a lady with a long neck and an umbrella attacking people. Emily: It's some Yo-Kai activity. Nick: "whispers" Oh great, I've gotta take of this. "walks away" {Cut to Mt. Wildwood} Nick: Guys, the exorcist is coming. Boyclops: He's no threat. Pallysol: Yeah. Lady Longnek: Remember what happened last time we said that. Boyclops: Oh yeah. Pallysol: What do we do? Nick: I know. Here he comes "flips medal" time for Jibanyan "catches medal" Yo-Kai medal, summon my friend. inserts the medal, turns the dial and summons Jibanyan Jibanyan: How can I help? Nick: We need to get rid of the exorcist. Jibanyan: Gotcha! Exorcist: I'm ready. Jibanyan: Paws of Fury! Exorcist: Oh my hip. Nick: Good work. Whisper: We did it! Jibanyan: You mean I did it. Whisper: Yeah whatever. Jibanyan: "looks at Nick" inserts the medal, turns the dial and summons Boyclops Boyclops: You called. Nick: Knock some sense into Whisper. Whisper: What? Boyclops: "punches Whisper" Whisper: Ow! Jibanyan: "laughs" Nick: That's what'ca get. "Screen closes on Whisper rubbing his check while Jibanyan's laughing, then closes" {End} Characters *Nicholas Adams *Max Forester(cameo) *Betty Bernstein *Emily Archer *Whisper *Jibanyan *Boyclops *Lady Longnek *Pallysol Episode Recap Nick: Now it's time for a recap! Whisper: So Nick, who's your friends in this recap? Nick: Boyclops, Lady Longnek and Pallysol Cut to purple background: Whisper: Classic Yo-Kai are so cool! Jibanyan: Stop being a suck up. Boyclops, Lady Longnek and Pallysol: Yeah! Mat: Ooh, just got bashed by your heroes. Whisper: I shouldn't even exist. {End} Category:Episodes Category:Yo-Kai Adventures